Diamonds in the Rough
by counting ufos
Summary: Ginny and Blaise meet by pure happenstance, and they get together soon afterwards. With rogue Death Eaters on the rise, Blaise is forced to leave and tragedy drives Ginny into the arms of another man. GWBZ, GWDM, love triangle, twists galore. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Eh, I guess I got inspired one day...

This, hopefully, won't interfere with Prodigy too much. Not that there is much to interfere with, anyways. Seeing as how I've been slacking for the past twelve years.

**Importante!**: This doesn't follow the Deathly Hallows, _per say_. Like, some elements from the seventh book are present, but not all. I sort of fudged it all together. Also, FANON BLAISE. BECAUSE IT'S BETTER. Fanon Blaise Canon Blaise. Fanon BlaiseI make him whoever I want. Namely, a hot Italian guy who is very snarky.

_Chapter 1-- Romeo and Juliet_

_Where you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold_

_You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold_

One thing Ginny Weasley prided herself on was her sensibility. She was never one to do things that may be considered irrational. The only con that could be paired with that pro is her tendency to committ somewhat impetuous acts. You see, her sensibility was only put to use when she actually took the time to think things over. So actually, she wasn't the most sensible person, but she liked to believe so. Everyone has their faults, was her saying. The impetuousness mostly came in when she was talking to people; talking back to an enemy, for instance. One too many times had she been verbally sparring with Malfoy or some other Slytherin and the wrong thing was said.

She did, however, take herself very seriously. Despite her impulsiveness, she was a very rational person, and never rebelled or pulled many stunts. Ginny wanted to lead a safe, healthy life and didn't want to follow in the footsteps of a certain boy hero.

Ginny was currently in her Seventh year at Hogwarts, and her studious and somewhat _sensible_ manner had won her the position of Head Girl. After her disastrous Sixth year (the war and all), many volunteers and beneficiaries worked to refurbish the school, making it twice as better. There was no more living in fear because of the Dark Lord and you could practically smell the optimism in the air of the old castle.

A Saturday in early October found Ginny wandering the grounds, keeping troublemakers in line and enjoying the autumn breeze. She was walking around the lake when Headmistress McGonagall came up to her.

"Miss Weasley, I think you should come with me." Ginny, expecting the worst, turned around expecting McGonagall to have a solemn expression on her face. However, she was bearing the ghost of a smile. "I think there's something, some_one_, you would like to see."

Intrigued, Ginny followed the older woman into the castle. On the way, McGonagall briefly explained, "After the war and all, we decided that it would be best for our alumni to stay close knit, and have them reunite every once in a while."

Ginny's sharp mind immediately deciphered what the woman was trying to say: class reunions were now being held at Hogwarts. Sighing, Ginny secretly dreaded seeing who she knew she would see: the Trio.

It wasn't that she didn't _like_ them, she just knew that they never really enjoyed her company, with the exception of Harry. With that thought, she sighed again. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, was on the fritz while Harry went to hunt for the Horcruxes, and Ginny broke it off completely when he came back. She felt that she was tying him down. The thing that really hurt about the break up was that Harry never denied it.

McGonagall and Ginny stopped outside of the Great Hall, as if waiting for someone. Loud footfalls were heard coming from the hallway leading to the dungeons and Ginny realized, with a groan, that the Slytherin Head Boy, Sam Hidalgo, would be joining them. The two sneered at each other in silent greeting before McGonagall opened the doors.

The Great Hall was set up like some sort of Function room; much like how it had looked during the Yule Ball four years earlier. The alumni were seated at tables of ten, and their were four tables: one for each house. Ginny automatically sought out the Gryffindor table and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

McGonagall went to the front of the hall and Ginny and Hidalgo followed her. The Headmistress made a short speech about the importance of alliances and how wonderfully nostalgic it was to have some of the brightest students back in Hogwarts. Ginny had to refrain from rolling her eyes and yawn loudly throughout the brief speech. Once again, her impulsiveness almost got her in trouble.

Once the students were free to mingle, Ginny screwed her sensibility and practically sprinted towards the Gryffindor table. The Trio stood up and caught her in a group hug. Despite her somewhat bitter feelings towards them, Ginny couldn't help but feel at home. After a moment, they broke apart so Ginny could hug each of them individually. Ron got her in a nice bear hug, Hermione hugged her politely. Next was Harry, and Ginny could feel the awkwardness pit itself in her stomach. Harry, being the ever tactless boy he was, simply clapped her on the shoulder. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away from them, telling them she had to greet others from other houses, such as Luna.

Ginny practically stormed towards the Ravenclaw table. She didn't know why she was so angry. What was she honestly expecting? A proposal? A declaration of love? Well, especially not because he was, after all, Harry Potter, and therefore had no common sense.

Ginny didn't even notice when she had strolled right past the Ravenclaw table and into Slytherin territory. Her eyes were actually on the refreshment table, which was situated right next to the Slytherin table. _Figures_, Ginny thought to herself.

She was pouring herself some punch when she heard it.

"Hey Weasley, pour me a drink! Earn your place in this world!"

Ginny closed her eyes and slammed her punch on the table. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she said, whirling around. "Draco bloody Malfoy, you would think that for one blasted second you could shut that fat mouth of yours! _Honestly_!" she chastised him.

All the Slytherins were openly glaring at her now, all except for one. Ginny took no notice; she was too busy cursing herself and her impetuity. Once she returned from her self-scolding session, she noticed that the Slytherins were conversing casually, ignoring her presence. Thankful, Ginny made to ask McGonagall if she could leave when she noticed a certain Slytherin that was staring at her. As to avoid attention, Ginny looked around her before raising an eyebrow at the young man that was watching her. He blinked, shook his head, and jumped into the conversation going on at the table. Ginny shrugged, and made her way to McGonagall.

Ginny had to keep herself from skipping out of the Great Hall when McGonagall said she could leave. Once she was back on the grounds, she breathed deeply and returned to her favorite spot by the lake. It was a small, shadowy area on the left side of a boulder. Their was a tiny alcove in the rock, almost like a mini cave. Ginny often came here to think, and it served as a great hiding place.

She began to think about the boy that was staring at her. She knew his face, but not his name. And it was a bloody handsome face at that.

The sound of breaking twigs broke her out of her reverie, and she turned around to see: nothing. Shaking her head, Ginny picked up a rock and skipped it into the lake.

"You know, I could've _sworn_ that nobody else knew about this place," a deep, male voice said from behind her.

Startled, Ginny jumped up and pulled out her wand, pointing it in the stranger's face. However, he was no stranger; he was the Slytherin boy that was staring at her. Ginny, favoring sensibility with this one, asked him, "Who are you?" very cautiously.

Ginny, expecting a customary smirk or sneer, was nearly floored when the boy gave her a genuine smile. "Blaise Zabini," he said, and he sounded damn proud about it. "Now, give me three tries and I could guess who _you_ are," he said playfully.

A bemused expression was on her face. Why the hell was this Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, acting so...so _unnatural_. Ginny shook her head to clear it. "Well, it's not exactly difficult, but let's see how intuitive you are," she responded with a slight smirk.

The young man stroked his chin as he mocked a man pondering life. He pointed into the air and said, "I've got it! You are Ron Weasley's little sister! See? I know my stuff."

Ginny looked properly scandalized. "'Ron Weasley's little sister'?" she scoffed. "This conversation is so over." She began to walk away when the boy lightly grabbed her elbow. Ginny turned around and looked up into intense blue eyes.

Blaise could clearly see her hostility, but underneath that was a layer of hurt. He didn't realize that making a small joke would have such an effect on her. "Hey," he said quietly. "I was only poking fun. I know who you are. You're Ginny Weasley, Seventh year Gryffindor, Head Girl."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and took a small step back. "Well, I don't exactly want to know _how_ you know that, but for future reference, try not to associate me with anything Trio-related," she said with a small grin.

He smiled back. "Of course."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Ginny spoke again. "Um, I don't want to be rude or anything, but how come you act so _different_ than all those other Slytherins?"

Blaise cocked his head to the side. "How do you mean?"

Ginny sighed. "I mean, from what I've gathered, you have a sense of humor, you're somewhat nice, and not as tense as bloody Malfoy," she said the last with a slight growl.

He chuckled. "Look, love, I just don't take life as seriously as they do. I mean, well, of _course_ I take it seriously, but I'm just more laid back and easy-going. What about you? You seemed rather tense yourself when I showed up here, at _my _spot," he jested.

She rolled her eyes. "Because, whenever strangers decide to randomly sneak up behind me, I'm partial to participating in this cute, little activity known as _protecting myself_."

"Good point," he responded. Blaise started to look off into the distance, and Ginny, not wanting to interrupt his time in LaLa Land, took the oppurtunity to properly appreciate his good looks. Contrary to Malfoy's sharp, aristocratic looks, Blaise had a soft, boyish look about him. His black hair, with a slight curl, reached just above his shoulders; the hair framed an olive-toned face where his sapphire eyes stood out like diamonds in the rough.

Apparently, he had returned from his brief mind trip to notice her staring. He cleared his throat, and Ginny snapped her eyes to his. She noted the smug smirk on his face and blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Guess I went off into a kind of stupor, there."

He shrugged. "It happens." He seemed to ponder something again, then asked, "So, how did you find out about this little hiding spot? Stalking me, were you?" he grinned.

Ginny grinned back. "You wish." Rolling her eyes, she answered, "I came across it when I was running from...something..." she trailed off when she realized the root cause of her happening upon the hiding place. Ginny absent-mindedly began to pull at her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

Blaise, noticing her discomfort, said, "Well, I can tell you how _I _found it." He smiled at her and she smiled back gratefully. "You see, in my First year, Draco was very prissy and conceited, you know. So I was poking fun at him, and he started throwing curses at me. I flew out of the castle and then just happened upon this place. Malfoys can be very hostile, remember that," he said seriously.

Ginny stared at him solemnly before nodding. "I know," she whispered. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "So, what did you say to Malfoy that put his knickers in a twist?"

Blaise chuckled. "Well, he was complaining about all the mess and clutter in the dormitory, so I told him to stop being such a nancy boy. He called me an imbecile, and some other intelligence-degrading insults, so I called him a pansy. Then I laughed and said he should change his name to Pansy so when he and Parkinson got married, they could be known as Pansy-Squared."

Ginny laughed loudly. "Oh my, that's ... that's right clever of you!"

He smirked. "Yes it was, wasn't it?" He glanced at his watch. "Holy Merlin, I should be getting back to the castle. We only have another half hour before us alumni have to leave," he said solemnly.

"Are you kidding? I can't _wait_ until I can leave this place." Ginny looked off into the distance. "I just want to be in a place where people know me because of my own self, instead of my brothers' reputations. I hate being in their shadows all the time." She sighed. "Well, at least there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, so I can escape the castle for at least a little while." Not realizing she left a convenient opening for Blaise, Ginny continued to stare off.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Well, actually, I'm moving into my new flat in Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I'll be living there. Maybe we could meet up, have a butterbeer or something?" he hid the look of hopefulness that threatened to show.

Ginny looked unsure. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, you're--"

"A Slytherin?" he cut her off. "Love, you're forgetting one very important detail."

"What's that?"

He took her hand in his and held it tightly, as if he was about to break some disconcerting news. He whispered, "I've graduated." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "I'll see you Saturday, then, about noon? Three Broomsticks? Smashing!" he exclaimed before retreating from the not-so-secret hiding place.

Ginny sighed. "Saturday it is."

---------------------

------------------------------

---------------------

-----------------------------

---------------------

A/N: yeah so I'm basically nuts for starting a new fanfic in the middle of my Junior year. I will say this now: UPDATES WILL BE EXTREMELY SLOW. YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I EVEN UPDATE BEFORE SUMMERTIME. haha.

Chapter title and lyrics are from the song Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits.


	2. Chapter 2

So….told you it would take forever :D look out for some slightly suggestive material. Uh oh, author's bumped up to M-rating!

Also I'm pretending as if Ginny and Blaise never met on the Hogwarts express in HBP. Just doesn't work here.

Enjoy!

_Chapter 2—Yellow_

_Look at the Stars_

_Look how they shine For You_

For Ginny, though she was loath to admit it, Saturday could not come soon enough. During classes she had trouble concentrating, which cost her many a point for Gryffindor House. McGonagall also got on her case, telling her she was not setting a bright example to the underclassmen. As Head Girl, many of the younger students did look up to her.

The Friday evening before her impending date, Ginny enlisted the help of her fellow Seventh year, a Ravenclaw named Roxy Maguire. Roxy had a way with a lot of things: words, boys, school, girls, fashion, and boys. Ginny's main concern was what to wear while on her date with the illustrious Blaise Zabini.

When she told Roxy of her problem, the Ravenclaw practically screamed. "Merlin's beard! Are you really going on a date with him?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, Roxy. I made the whole things up so I could watch you practically have a stroke." Roxy's jaw dropped open, scandalized. "Of course I'm going on a date with him. I kind of backed myself into it, anyway."

Roxy took several calming breaths and then began to scrutinize Ginny from several different angles. She was tall compared to most girls her age, probably a solid 5'9". She also had a perfect hourglass figure that made Roxy see green for the briefest of moments as she looked at her own short, slight body. Roxy was by no means ugly, with dark brown hair and eyes that often changed between green and brown, but she felt that she paled in comparison to Ginny.

She looked up to see mocha-colored eyes staring at her in confusion. Ginny's plump, pink lips curled into a smirk. "Were you just checking me out?"

Roxy glared at her. "Sorry, but you're not my type."

Ginny, who knew of Roxy's bisexuality, taunted her a little more. "Really?" she pouted. "Because I'd rather spend tomorrow with you, in my _private_ dorm, our bodies intertwined, hearts pounding, sweaty skin smack—"

"ENOUGH!" Roxy roared. She was used to this teasing, and, because Ginny was strictly straight, all those delicious threats turned up empty. Unfortunately, Ginny's monologue left Roxy very uncomfortable. 

"Now if you'll excuse me for about two and a half minutes," she said, practically running to the bathroom, Ginny's laughter ringing in her ears.

When Roxy emerged, flushed yet satisfied, she saw Ginny sitting patiently on her bed. "All better?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Yes, actually," was the gruff response she received, "point taken."

Ginny clapped excitedly. "Excellent." It was a game of theirs; they would talk dirtily, trying to get the other to the breaking point first. And although Ginny was straight, Roxy had the power to inexplicably turn her on. After all, she had a way with words. "Now that that's over with, let's move on to more pressing matters. What shall I wear tomorrow?" She looked warily at her closet, not even bothering to look through. The both of them had already decided that nothing in her closet was fitting for a date with Blaise.

Luckily, Roxy had brought her latest fashion catalogue, aptly titled _Witch Outfit?_ Apparently, all you had to do was point to an item, say a charm, and the item would be yours. Fortunately for Ginny, Roxy was extremely clever and figured out that she could declare that all she wanted to do was try the item on, without having to pay, and then duplicate it. In approximately fifteen minutes, the item disappeared back into the catalogue. The duplicate was left for Ginny to wear. They both still marveled over how the manufacturers hadn't figured out their little scheme.

Roxy had yet to choose something that Ginny did not like, showing how strong between the two girls was. The Ravenclaw opened the catalogue with a look of great concentration on her face. Saturday was predicted to be very sunny and warm, which seemed odd to British, especially in October.

Roxy eventually decided on a navy blue short sleeve baby doll dress. It wasn't too short, yet it was flirty at the same time. Once the dress had been duplicated and handed over to Ginny, she instantly brightened. It was perfect.

"Roxy! You're the best," Ginny told her. Quirking her eyebrow, she said, in a sultry voice, "and if I wasn't straight—"

"Oh no, you're not getting me this time," Roxy replied, plugging her ears. "NOW IF YOU'RE ALL SET, I'LL BE GOING!" Her fingers were still in her ears, so she did not realize how loud she was actually talking.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved her out of her Head Girl dormitory. She hung the dress up in her wardrobe and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

**&#!**

At approximately 10 o'clock the next morning, Ginny began to get ready. Not wanting to seem like she was going over the top, she showered, brushed her hair, and simply donned her dress, along with some silver flats and a silver pendant. The pendant was very important to her; Bill sent it from Egypt after he found a shop that made pendants with names spelled in hieroglyphics.

So, her full name being Ginevra, spelled out in hieroglyphics it was: jar stand, reed, water, vulture, viper, mouth, arm. On the back of the pendant was a single cobra, which represented goddess. This alone gave Ginny a surge of affection for her eldest brother.

It was already 11:30, and Roxy burst into Ginny's dorm. The Head Girl questioned why she ever gave the other her password, and when she voiced these ponderings out loud, Roxy scowled.

"Merlin, I just came to inform you that you are going to be late."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I am not. We could leave now and I'll still have time to spare before noon."

Roxy brightened. "Fine, then, let's go!" She looped her arm through Ginny's and they made their way out of the castle.

Ginny began to grow more and more anxious as they walked along the path to Hogsmeade. Obviously, she had dated people before but never a Slytherin, er, _ex_-Slytherin. She already knew that it would be extremely awkward. For her, anyway. Nothing seemed to be awkward for Blaise, from what she gathered.

It was five minutes to noon when they reached the Three Broomsticks. Ginny conspicuously stalled, and Roxy had half the mind to Imperious so she would walk through the bloody door.

"Ginny," she turned said girl around to face her. "Everything will be fine. Just go in there before he decides to drink his sorrow away." Roxy hugged her. "Now, go on."

Ginny took a deep breath and pushed the door open to the tavern. It was crowded, as it always was when there was a visit from Hogwarts. She looked around the masses of people for about five minutes, and was about to give up, when a hand gripped her elbow lightly. She looked up and was relieved to find Blaise smiling down at her. Ginny was glad she dressed slightly casual, because Blaise had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark grey zip-up sweatshirt. To Ginny he looked undeniably mysterious and, well, sexy.

"Hey," he said. "I got us a table towards the back. C'mon." Hand still holding her arm, Blaise led Ginny to the aforementioned table.

Once they were situated with steaming mugs of Butterbeer, Ginny noticed it was already 12:15. "You didn't wait too long, did you?" she asked him.

"Well, besides the agonizing week it took for me to see you again, no, I hardly waited at all," he grinned when he saw that Ginny had blushed at his former comment.

"Personally, I almost stormed out of the place when I couldn't find you," Ginny admitted.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I spotted you first."

Ginny nodded and they sat in a somewhat compatible, somewhat awkward silence. A question sprang to Ginny's mind and before she could stop herself, it was out of her mouth.

"Why did you ask me out?" she blurted.

Blaise's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. Of all the girls that he had ever dated, none of them ever asked why he went out with them.

In short, he was struck dumb. He shook his head, trying to clear it, before saying, "Uh, I first saw how you flipped out on Draco, and that made me curious. Then when I went to _my_ secret place," he grinned, "I saw you there and it was really strange because no one knew about that place. My curiosity increased twofold, and I knew I wanted to get to know you better," he shrugged.

Ginny nodded once again, pleased with the explanation. She began to space out, again, when she heard an exclamation from across from her.

"My turn!" Blaise declared. At Ginny's puzzled look, he clarified, "Now, I get to ask _you_ a strange question."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you must," she sighed resignedly, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

Blaise stroked his chin for a moment. "Okay…how come you dislike the trio so much?" he asked, hoping he wasn't prying too much.

Ginny playfully glared at him. "I know you did not just use the't' word on our date, Blaise." When he began to apologize she laughed. "I'm only joking. Now, where to begin…let's start with Harry. Well, ever since I was a little girl, I was infatuated with him, and we actually dated two years ago. He broke it off so I wouldn't get into any trouble with Voldemort and that really aggravated me. He still has yet to understand that I'm not a china doll. I'm actually smarter than him and a damn good fighter, if I do say so myself," she grinned. "Ron…well he's pretty much a lost cause, being my brother and all. He'll never understand that I've grown up and that I don't need his approval for everything I do. And Hermione I guess I can deal with, but she has this air of complete arrogance about her that's not unlike Malfoy's. She's more subtle about it, but it's really unnecessary. We all know she was the smartest witch to ever set foot in Hogwarts, but honestly, it drives me crazy. Especially when you just have a simple question for her, and she goes on these tirades about how we never do our work and we should just read the books ourselves. Ugh!"

Ginny was taking deep breaths at the end of her rant, and her eyes were blazing. Blaise, clearly amused by it all, gave a short round of applause.

"Bravo, Gin, I bet you feel loads better."

Ginny grinned despite herself. "Yes, that was thoroughly therapeutic, actually." She stretched her arms and asked him if he wanted to go for a walk.

They left the pub and began walking down the main street of Hogsmeade. "So what part of Hogsmeade do you live in?" Ginny asked.

"Um," Blaise took a moment to get his bearings. "Right over there," he said, pointing to a building that was a street over from the one they were on.

"Is it a nice flat, the one you live in?"

"Yes, actually, it's rather nice. Would you like to see it?"

Ginny blushed. "Why, Mr. Zabini, that was rather suggestive, don't you think?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Blaise laughed. "Miss Weasley, I assure, my intentions are as honorable as a knight's."

Ginny gave him a bemused expression. "If you say so. Lead on, Sir Zabini."

"As you wish, Maiden Weasley." He offered her his arm and they made their way to his building.

They entered the flat and Ginny was primarily amazed at how a young man could have his home so well kept. The grand tour was given, and all in all Ginny thought it was a beautiful home. First there was a living area, with sage green walls and a plush hunter green sofa. The kitchen was grand; caramel and vanilla marble adorned the countertops. The bathroom was simple, with light blue walls and white porcelain. Also, the entire flat had freshly polished hardwood flooring.

Finally was his bedroom. Ginny at first felt a little awkward at seeing it, but she pushed those feelings aside as soon as she saw it. The walls were painted a midnight blue, almost black, with matching bedcovers. If it weren't for the various sharp, white accents around the room, then it would have seemed very dreary.

Blaise led Ginny back to the living area. "What do you think?" he asked her, a hopeful expression on his face.

"It's beautiful," she responded with a smile.

After standing around in yet another awkward silence, Blaise decided to lead her back outside, an action that would serve to be known as a very bad idea.

The second they walked back into the favorable air, three pairs of eyes widened, followed by an undignified shout.

Because Ginny, as her luck would have it, was led outside, right into the eyesight of the Golden Trio.

The shout, of course, came from Ron. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING COMING OUT OF THAT BUILDING WITH A SLYTHERIN!?"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Ronald! He's graduated so you can't categorize him by his house anymore. And what I do is none of your bloody business! Honestly, when will you stop being such a judgmental prat and take things as they are for once? You're not my mother, so step off!"

However, it seemed that Ron was just getting fired up. "No, I will do no such thing! I just saw my baby sister walk out of an apartment complex with an older guy! That's not something to be taken lightly, Ginny."

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Ron, I'm almost of age, not your baby sister anymore! Can't you get that through your incredibly thick skull? Come on, Blaise, let's go somewhere else." And with that, they began to walk away from the flabbergasted trio.

They perused a few of the lesser known shops, making light conversation on the way.

Blaise regarded her, or her neck, curiously. "That's an exquisite pendant." He reached out a hand, "May I?"

Ginny's brows knit in confusion, but she nodded nonetheless. His long fingers lightly picked up the pendant, still attached to the chain, bringing them closer together. The second his fingers touched the skin on her neck, her breath caught and she fought to calm the racing of her heart.

Blaise, meanwhile, seemed not to notice. He was turning the pendant over, looking at the symbols, fully intrigued. He smirked and, pointing to the back, asked, "Goddess?"

Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes. "My brother, he thought it a compliment, I suppose. Don't worry, I'm not some sort of reincarnated Freya," she said, drawing a laugh from the older boy…man.

"Well I, for one, wouldn't be able to tell the difference," Blaise responded, making Ginny blush furiously once again.

"Oh, stop, you're making me blush," she said with an air of flirtation.

He snickered, "Literally," at her expense.

Indignant, she smacked him lightly on the arm, before a noise was heard in the distance. "Thunder," Blaise responded to Ginny's frown. They could faintly see a storm brewing just beyond the village, but it was heading in their direction with a vengeance. After a moment or two, raindrops began to fall lightly over them, before the clouds decided to force away the army of students with more of their soaking ammunition.

Blaise began to escort Ginny back up to the front gate, where he would leave her. They were both getting soaked, and Blaise decided to spare his sweatshirt for the younger girl...woman. She tried to refuse, but he wouldn't let her. Wrapping the sweatshirt around her shoulders, he walked her to the front gate where they could say their goodbyes.

"Blaise, I had a wonderful time, I hope you know." Ginny smiled at him. "You're such a gentleman."

"Indeed, it was a lovely day until this torrential rain had to force us apart," he replied, sighing dramatically.

Ginny laughed. "Dork."

He shrugged. "It's all a part of my charm, I suppose." Another moment passed.

"Write me?" Ginny asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Of course," he responded. When Ginny made to return to him his sweatshirt, he protested. "Keep it."

"But, you're going to get soaked," she said, although she was secretly thrilled at being able to keep the article of clothing.

He held his arms out. "I already am, love," he said, laughing.

Ginny looked up at the castle. "I really should be going, Blaise. Thank you again for today; it was fun."

"My pleasure." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles once again. "I shall see you again, Fair Maiden," he said, bowing.

"It is written in the stars, Sir Zabini," she responded, before turning and heading up to the castle, excited at the prospect of seeing him again and telling Roxy all about her fabulous day.

* * *

Title and Lyrics are from "Yellow" by Coldplay.

Okay, since 99 of my time is going to be focused on this story (because I'm really REALLY excited about it) my other story, Prodigy, is temporarily on hold. Hopefully I will update it sometime in the next decade :D

Hoped you enjoyed it! It took me a solid week to write this chapter. Word. And it is true, that in the future there will be some more sexual content; it's more of an experiment, I guess. I've never written anything 'M' before, but oh well. Those chapters will be marked accordingly, but don't expect them right away.

Reviews are, as always, appreciated. K thanks, darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm actually a wee bit astonished at how utterly plotless my last chapter was. Jeez.

Hopefully this chapter will be better. Hopefully.

Also I realized I stated in my very first A/N in chapter one that I wanted my Blaise as Italian, until I realized that the name 'Blaise' is, in fact, French. So, as adjusted, he is a hot French guy, very romantic, yadda yadda.

Also, I'm thinking of making my chapters a bit shorter in order to make the story move a bit faster.

**DISCLAIMER:** I realized I failed to include one of these tedious statements in my previous chapters. Anywho, I'm not making any money doing this, I don't own anyone 'cept Roxy and Hidalgo. Word.

_Chapter 3—Crash Into Me_

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock and sweet you roll_

_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me_

_Dearest Ginevra,_

Ginny grimaced. Her full name always made her think of some old witch living in a musky house with a thousand kneazles. However, she continued reading the letter.

_It has been but three days since we parted, and I fear that I am lost without you. Do me the honor of meeting me for supper this coming Sunday at approximately four o'clock. _

_Don't worry, it's cleared with McGonagall._

_I will meet you at the front gates. Four o'clock—be there._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Blaise Laurent Zabini_

Ginny rolled her eyes at Blaise's dramatics. Although it was all on paper, she could practically see him prancing around in front of her, bowed at the waist with an insufferable grin on his face. She put the letter in her bag, trying carefully not to bend any edges or wrinkle it. It was only Tuesday; she now had to wait an agonizing five days to see Blaise again.

Picking at her breakfast, thoughts swirled through Ginny's head. Where was this going? The two had an easy, flirtatious companionship; would anything become of it? What would people think? More importantly, what would her family think?

She pushed these musings out of her head and sought out Roxy. The two made their way out of the Great Hall and Ginny told Roxy about the letter. The Ravenclaw squealed.

"Merlin, Gin, he's totally in to you!" Roxy's actions, namely, jumping up and down and clapping, were beginning to draw attention.

Ginny gestured for her to calm down. And calm down she did, except for her practically glowing eyes. "Roxy, this is so…foreign to me. I mean, I've had relationships, but this feels different. Way more than a schoolgirl crush."

"Aw, widdle Weaswey has a _boyfwiend_!" said an incredibly annoying voice from behind her.

"Hidalgo, you're just jealous because I have a chance with an amazingly gorgeous guy and you don't," Ginny retorted.

"As a matter of fact, Weasley, I _do_." Not realizing the actual meaning of his words, Ginny began to laugh.

"Well, don't try and hide it or anything!" Roxy shouted at him, between peals of laughter.

It was evident on Hidalgo's face that he was replaying the previous statements in his mind, because all of a sudden, his face turned crimson. He cast a menacing glare on the two girls before storming away dramatically.

Ginny sighed and looked at her watch. "I have a free period now so I'm going to go respond to Blaise's letter. See you later, Rox." The two girls parted as Ginny made her way to the Owlery.

_Monsieur Zabini,_

_It would be an honor and a privilege to join you this Sunday._

_It is becoming increasingly difficult for me to contain my enthusiasm. My hand is practically shaking._

For emphasis, Ginny made that sentence particularly scragglier looking than her usual neat handwriting.

_Hope you are well._

_Yours truly,_

_G. Weasley_

After beckoning a school owl down to deliver the message, Ginny made her way to her private dormitory in hopes of doing some actual homework. Instead, she found Roxy's latest fashion catalogue and looked for a possibility for dinner with Blaise.

She opted for casual: a pair of jeans, a black cashmere sweater, and black flats. It was simple, yet classy at the same time.

Again she ignored her homework, choosing instead to ponder over the connection she had with Blaise. They had met purely by happenstance, but was that really all it was? Ginny couldn't deny that when she first saw him, it was like someone threw on the burners, effectively warming her from inside out. They conversed with ease, and she was undeniably attracted to him.

She sighed. If she knew anything about Blaise, it was his notoriety with a majority of the girls in school. He gave Malfoy a run for his Galleons, with all the girls he's slept with. Despite her worries, Ginny knew deep down that she would never give in so easily. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Sunday morning brought the brisk, cool weather everybody had been anticipating. Ginny fidgeted throughout breakfast, wanting to wind the clocks ahead seven hours. Instead, she was resigned to studying (or lack thereof) in the library with Roxy.

At about one o'clock, they stole off to the kitchens for a snack. Ginny was willing to do anything to make the time go by faster. Small distractions didn't exactly help, though. She would be doing something, imagining that an hour or so had gone by and in reality, it was only ten minutes.

The anticipation was absolutely agonizing.

Finally, at three o'clock, Ginny got dressed and spruced up for her date. At approximately quarter to four, she met McGonagall at the Entrance Hall. Ginny felt a bit awkward having her Head of House escort her to a date with an ex-Slytherin.

It was finally just before four o'clock. The two made their way across the grounds towards the gate where a figure stood. Ginny didn't need to think twice about who it was, and a small grin etched onto her face.

The gates opened and it took a great deal of willpower for Ginny not to throw herself at Blaise. He looked utterly delectable in his black sweater and jeans. She laughed to herself: they matched.

"Thank you, Professor, I'll have her back by curfew," he said.

McGonagall nodded stiffly before retreating to the castle.

Blaise then embraced her sweetly as a greeting. Pulling away, he said rather mischievously, "You know, it's very unbecoming to match your date. You should get rid of those clothes."

Ginny laughed, her face red. "What is it that you're implying?" she responded puckishly.

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, woman, can't you control yourself? I was merely suggesting that you change the color of your shirt or something."

She giggled and they made their way to the village, to his flat.

Once situated inside, Ginny asked, "So what are you cooking for us, chef extraordinaire?"

Blaise looked at her, bemused. "Whoever said I was an extraordinaire?"

"Are you saying you aren't?" she mock pouted.

"That's not what I said," he winked and Ginny sighed, realizing she unwittingly boosted his ego. "Anyway, I decided to go native. Coq au vin." He paused. "Because, it's French, and I'm French, so…that's why I said I was going native…"

Ginny was slightly indignant. "What am I, a Hufflepuff? I knew what you meant."

He apologized, before asking if she would like a glass of wine. She nodded, although she had never really had wine before.

Blaise served the meal and Ginny inhaled deeply. "It smells absolutely divine, Blaise," she told him. "I really appreciate all this."

"My pleasure," he responded.

They ate in silence before adjourning to the sitting area.

"So," Ginny began. "What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," he replied seriously.

Ginny looked slightly alarmed. "Oh, um, okay…new topic, then—"

He laughed. "I'm only joking. I just completed Auror training about a month ago."

"You're an Auror?" she breathed.

"Never would've guessed it, right?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, unbeknownst to most of the wizarding public, a lot of rogue Death Eaters have begun to band together in a few small counties on the northern coast of England, Scotland, Australia, Iceland, Greenland, and even South Africa. The Auror thing was mostly Draco's idea."

"Malfoy's?"

"You don't know then?" She shook her head and he continued once again. "After the Final Battle at Hogwarts, the other Death Eaters felt that Lucius got off too easily in comparison to his crimes. He was the subject of the first of their new crimes. They turned on the Malfoys, and placed a siege on the manor. Lucius knew that the others were coming for him, so he told Draco to get Narcissa out of the house. He did, but not before he witnessed the murder of his father."

Ginny gasped. "That's horrible." She could not help but feel for Malfoy, after watching her own brother Fred die.

Blaise nodded gravely. "You see, Draco wasn't exactly a fan of his father, but he understood that his father gave his life to save his and his mother's. Draco thinks the leftover Death Eaters should get the punishment they deserve, so he pitched a project to the Auror department and it took flight. I'm his second-in-command," he grinned.

"Well, that's a great responsibility, I suppose. Very noble, too, and loyal. Remind me again why you're a Slytherin?" she teased.

"Because of my cunning and my sexiness," he responded.

"Cunning?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," he replied before grinning. "You don't deny that I'm sexy?"

"Nope," she responded, bluntly.

Blaise laughed. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, of course not," Ginny said.

"You know, you should keep that mouth of yours closed."

"Why? Blaise, I'm being honest—"

"Shh," he shushed her. He had managed to distract Ginny with such an inane argument that she didn't notice how much closer he had gotten.

When she did notice, she muttered a single word. "Cunning."

And then his lips were on hers in a searing kiss. It was nothing like Ginny had ever experienced before. She finally understood the whole fireworks expression. Her body tingled and she pulled Blaise closer, tangling one hand in his hair, the other resting on his shoulder.

Blaise seemed to respond equally. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, though she didn't mind the intrusion. She moaned, and began to massage his tongue with her own. He moaned in response and began to slow the kiss. Their previously urgent actions turned languid and soft as they devoured each other.

Ginny reluctantly pulled away. "Blaise," she murmured. "Let's stop, okay?"

They parted and Ginny took a deep breath. She had to be honest with him about her trepidations. "Blaise, this is all very wonderful, really."

"I sense a 'but' coming on," he replied almost sullenly.

"_But_, I just don't want to feel like I'm throwing myself into a relationship with a notorious Slytherin because of his good looks and sweet words," she admitted.

"Ginny, look at me." She looked up, a tad reluctantly. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I've graduated. I'm not the same person I was in school. I don't know why you don't understand that." He turned away, walking towards the kitchen.

Ginny sighed. "Blaise, listen, please. This is hard for me. I'm just…scared," she shrugged helplessly.

"What?" he sneered. "Scared of consorting with a big, bad Slytherin?"

"No, I'm scared of the undeniable connection I feel when I'm with you. I'm scared of how strong this connection is, because it outdoes everything I've ever felt. I'm scared of being hurt."

Blaise didn't reply. He never said another word to her until it was almost curfew.

"Let's get you back, yeah?" he said.

She nodded wordlessly and they made their way, silently, back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Angst much? Yeah I know their relationship is moving a bit quickly, but that's my intention, so boo.

Ch.4 is almost finished, I'll put it up in a few days.

Title and lyrics from "Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band. But of course you already knew that :D

Reviews are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

My internet's down so I really have nothing better to do than start the next chapter.

Part of this focuses on Blaise's thoughts and whatnot. It's a little bit confusing, but it will become clearer as the story goes on. I hope.

_Chapter 4 – Invincible_

_Follow through, make your dreams come true_

_Don't give up the fight, you will be alright_

_Cos there is no one like you in the universe_

Blaise was pacing. He didn't pace often; he never really had something to pace for. He hardly ever let things get to him in such a way that he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Thus the pacing.

He really didn't understand what was going on any more than Ginny did. He dealt with his uncertainties better than she did. It was frustrating, really, how utterly Gryffindoric she could be. In essence, she was just as prejudiced as Death Eaters were towards those of lesser status. Of course, she wasn't prancing about killing people, but that wasn't the point.

Blaise had his fair share of rejection throughout his life, but this was different. He couldn't explain it. Watching her walk away from him towards the castle left him with a slightly hollow feeling that he couldn't place. In all of his other relationships (more like conquests) he had never had these sorts of feelings for the other person. Never this deep.

He knew deep down that he cared about her well-being. He wasn't a monster just because he had been in Slytherin. More than anything he was shallow, but when he cared for something, it was bone deep. His care for Ginny, however, hadn't reached that level, but it was slowly beginning to blossom like a flower.

All his life, people saw him as the son of a Jezebel, leaving him with a preceding reputation. Sometimes he felt that people expected him to go on a killing spree because of his tainted name. People talked about him behind his back, ridiculed him all because of his mother's antics. Of course, since she killed many of her husbands, then it was hereditary: Blaise would become a killer. This left him to be slightly insecure, and he didn't trust easily. The only person he really trusted was Draco.

Despite his insecurities, he always put on front of such charisma and jovialness that it wasn't hard to forget he was Slytherin. The only person who would never forget seemed to be Ginny. And he resented her for it.

Blaise stopped his pacing and tried to put himself in her shoes, but he couldn't seem to do it. He knew deep down that if he didn't show trust towards her then she would never trust him in return, but he didn't want to think about that. He needed somebody else to blame.

And that kiss. He saw true fireworks for the first time, though he did not want to admit it. He felt her melt into his arms, though he kept himself mostly guarded. One could call it testing the waters, and his revelation was a bit disturbing, even for him. Ginny seemed to be ready to be with him physically, but not emotionally. How very strange. He eventually pinned it down to undeniable attraction.

His inexplicable intrigue for her put him in this mess. He didn't know why, but he felt that she was a mystery, and that he was destined to figure it out.

Destiny. Hah. What a farce.

He erased the thought from his mind. Destiny was not something he believed in, not one bit. The fact that no matter what you did, something else entirely was at the end of the road for you made life seem almost not worthwhile. No, destiny was definitely not it.

This whole situation was infuriating to Blaise. He hated being unable to understand things, and he certainly did not understand this. So, in a fit of desperation, he Floo'd Draco to come over and have some real male bonding time.

"Draco's flat!" he shouted into the flames before sticking his head through. When he could see the living area of Draco's rather extravagant apartment, Blaise yelled, "Draco! Get your arse over here!"

The man in question emerged from the bathroom in a haze of steam and aftershave, with a fluffy white towel wrapped securely around his waist. "What in Merlin's name do you need, Blaise?"

"I need to get some advice. And maybe get smashed. Not necessarily in that order, but both need to be done."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, give me a few minutes and I'll be over."

Blaise stepped back into his flat, waiting for Draco's arrival. He sat in one of the armchairs, bouncing his leg nervously. After a few moments, Draco swept out of the fireplace gracefully. In his hand he held a bottle of decades old firewhiskey.

"Now, Blaise, what seems to be the problem?" Draco asked, settling himself on the sofa.

Blaise buried his face in his hands. "Ginny," he mumbled.

"Jenny? Who's Jenny?" Draco looked confused.

Blaise raised his head, rolling his eyes. "_Ginny_, you imbecile. Ginny Weasley."

"Well there you go, problem solved. She's a Weasley. What am I here for?"

"Draco, just listen." Draco heard the desperation in his friend's voice and nodded for him to continue. "Well, after the reunion a couple weeks ago, I ran into her out on the grounds and asked her out—"

"YOU DID _WHAT_?! Are you bloody insane? What possessed you to do such a thing?" Draco raged on.

Blaise held up a hand. "That's beside the point. Anyway, we went out to Hogsmeade, and then the other day I asked her over for dinner."

"Well, besides the fact that you're familiarizing with the she-weasel, I fail to see a problem," Draco responded.

"I don't know what it is. She just got all closed off and refused to see past the fact that I was once a Slytherin. She thinks I'm playing her," Blaise mumbled, hiding his face again.

"Are you?" Draco asked seriously.

"No," Blaise answered immediately. "I'm not. But she's being infuriating and stubborn and—"

"A complete Gryffindor," Draco supplemented.

"Exactly! And it's really grating on my nerves." Blaise got up again and started pacing.

"Honestly, Blaise, what did you expect? Have you _met_ her brother?" Draco still did not understand why his best friend was doing what he was doing.

Blaise ignored him. "Do you know what really aggravates me?"

Draco sighed in exasperation. "What, Blaise?"

"I told her about the program," he said quietly.

Draco cleared his throat. "Everything?" he muttered.

"Everything."

"Well, that is aggravating, I suppose," he replied, scratching his head. Despite his ravings, Draco knew that the youngest Weasley almost always gave people the benefit of the doubt. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around this any more than Blaise could. "Here's what you do," he began, making it up as he went along. "Write her a letter. Apologize, but not in so many words, you know? Ask to see her again, except make it a double date."

"Yeah, sounds great and all, but who's going to go on the date with us?" Blaise asked.

Draco smirked. "Tell her to bring some hot chick."

Blaise laughed. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" he said, shaking his head. "So…I'm going to go write that letter. You can stay if you want."

Draco shook his head. "Nah, I've got to get going. Let me know when the date is," he said, his voice smug.

"Sure thing, Draco," Blaise replied. "And…thanks. I appreciate it."

Draco nodded at him once before exiting the flat through the fireplace, glad he didn't need to use his best whiskey to calm Blaise down.

* * *

_Ginny-_

_How are you? I hope you are doing well with school and everything._

_I would like to see you again. I think it would be nice to resolve our differences over lunch this Saturday at Hogsmeade._

_Draco will be joining us and he has requested that you bring a friend for him to entertain. _

_-Blaise_

Ginny didn't know what to make of the letter. She set it aside, next to her breakfast plate. The tone of the letter was guarded, that much she knew. Sighing, she decided it best to discuss the letter with Roxy before making any definitive response. It was evident that the whole situation was discussed with Draco, so she should be able to clue Roxy in on the problem.

"Roxy," Ginny approached her in the library that Thursday. "Look at this. Tell me what you think," she said, handing her the letter.

Roxy's keen eyes scanned over the letter. "Well," she said, putting it down and grinning slyly. "_I_ am definitely serving as the subject of Malfoy's entertainment." She winked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should start from the beginning…" she said, going on to tell Roxy, finally, about the mini spat between her and Blaise.

Roxy nodded in understanding. "Is that why you've been so bloody tense this week? Honestly I thought lightning bolts were going to shoot out your eyes," she said, sighing in relief. Roxy's eyes lit up. "So can I go?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, you can go. But first, you need to give me some of that fabulous advice you keep locked up inside your head."

Roxy tapped her chin, pondering. "Well, and I know this isn't what I'd usually say, but you guys did seem to rush into things. Especially with your conflicting backgrounds, this was bound to happen. At least it was sooner rather than later," she shrugged.

"Wow, Roxy. That was probably the most sensible thing you've ever said," Ginny nodded in approval, before slumping forward on the table. "You're right, though," she said, more to the table than anything. "We rushed it way too much." She lifted her head. "It must've been the attraction, I guess. I mean, he knew that I was attracted to him, but what about him? Huh." Her face took on a confused, yet slightly despairing, look.

Roxy huffed in annoyance. "Oh, c'mon, Gin. You _know_ that you're totally hot!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Jeez, thanks for practically _yelling_ it in the _library_. Honestly," she shook her head. "Roxy, you really need to control yourself around me. I know you totally want me and all, and if I was like that," she began to twirl a lock of Roxy's hair, "then I would totally want you, too," she whispered.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Roxy groaned, covering her face. She began mumbling something that sounded like 'must block mental images.'

Ginny began laughing again. "Roxy, you need to get _over_ yourself. Stop being such an easy target."

"Well maybe if my best friend wasn't such a bloody tease."

"I know, darling, but it's why you love me," Ginny grinned cheekily.

* * *

Friday night found Ginny and Roxy throwing clothes all over the Head Girl dormitory. They were looking for something adequate to wear for the double date with the two gorgeous boys.

"Honestly, Roxy, I don't know what you see in him. Malfoy?" Ginny shuddered.

"Gin, that's because you go for the tall, dark, handsome types. I go for the tall, light, and sexy ones. I mean, you saw him at the reunion. He's grown up, hasn't he?"

Ginny thought about it. She saw Malfoy for about two seconds in which he was degrading her as usual. Nevertheless, she relented. "I suppose he's looking better. Not as pinched and pointy," she wrinkled her nose.

Roxy smiled. "Tomorrow should definitely be very interesting."

* * *

Roxy was, once again, jumping up and down. "So where are we meeting them?"

Ginny looked over the letter Blaise had sent her for about the thousandth time. "I told you, he didn't say. I'm sure we'll find them."

They walked along the streets of the old wizarding village, looking for the two men.

Ginny looked ahead to her left before saying, "Found them, Roxy."

"What, where?"

"Okay, you see that blinding orb of light over by that café?" she asked, pointing.

Roxy nodded, "yeah…so?"

"That's Malfoy's head," Ginny said, laughing.

Roxy rolled her eyes before dragging Ginny along to where Blaise and Draco were waiting. As they approached, they could hear Draco complaining.

"Of course they're late. Why shouldn't they be? I mean, she's nothing but a stupid little weasel."

Ginny fumed and snuck up behind Draco before kicking him in the back of the knee, causing him to lose his balance.

"Oh, dear me!" Ginny began. "I must've tripped," she glared at him.

Draco sneered at her, about to begin an insult, when Blaise cut him off. "Okay, now that we're all here, let's sit down!"

Blaise and Ginny sat opposite Draco and Roxy, before a waiter brought over their menus. Ginny was somewhat pleased, somewhat disturbed, to note that Roxy and Draco were engaging in small talk. She turned to Blaise to find that he was watching her. Gazing into his eyes, his diamonds, she saw the confusion and the hesitance. Ginny broke the eye contact.

Taking a deep breath, she muttered, "I'm sorry." It was barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I just-" he began. "I just don't understand why you're so afraid of me. I can't be that bad," he grinned, and she knew almost all was forgiven.

Ginny laughed weakly. "Blaise, we were brought up in two completely different households. In no way am I comparing them, but it's just part of my upbringing. My family is very…righteous and wholesome. I don't imagine that your family is like that," she said quietly.

"You're right, it's not." He looked down, before looking into her eyes again. "But will you give me another chance?"

"I think I should be the one to ask you that question."

"Well, then, I accept," he smirked.

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"I want to start new. Take things slower, yeah?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "I'm glad," she stated before grabbing his hand underneath the table.

Eight iced teas, four sandwiches, and two brownie sundaes later, the group was found leaving the café and making their way back into the bustling streets of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Haha I totally said it would be up in a few days but it must've…slipped my mind? Sure.

So I'm in a right state because I have this huge plot bunny running around my head but I couldn't possibly start another story. Must resist.

Title and lyrics from Muse's Invincible.

Reviews are appreciated, as always :D


	5. Chapter 5

*is sheepish*

Hehe. One year later….

A lot of Draco's perspective in this one. Just 'cause:)

Enjoy:)

_Chapter 5—You Cry a Tear to Start a River_

_Don't you know you're special?_

_You're really something special_

About a month had passed, and Ginny and Blaise had been taking things somewhat slow. It was the beginning of December and winter's cruel hand had slowly been choking any warmth and jubilance that was once at Hogwarts.

Ginny sat on the sofa in her private dorm, Blaise's head in her lap. She had been trying to study for Arithmancy, but her efforts were futile with Blaise there. He loved distracting her, and since he was no longer a student, he often rubbed it in her face that she still had to be studious. Ginny attempted propping her book on Blaise's face, but he would have none of it.

Finally Blaise sat up in a huff, grabbing her book and throwing it across the room. Ginny sat there with her eyes wide for a moment, before her temper flared.

"What in Merlin's name is your damage, Blaise?" she practically yelled.

"I'll tell you what my _damage_ is," he responded, his tone strained. "Every time I just want to spend time with you, you're always studying or too tired to do anything or helping out Roxy. It just seems to me that you don't want to spend time with just me."

Ginny was silent and didn't meet his gaze; she could feel his blue diamond eyes boring into her, searching for an answer as to why she had been acting stand-offish.

A few moments passed silently, and Ginny had yet to look at him.

It was then that Blaise pieced it together. He stood up and looked down at her, completely aghast. "You're still scared, aren't you?"

Ginny's mocha eyes shot up to his, and he could see, clear as day, that he had made the correct accusation.

"I thought we were going to go slow, Blaise. I wanted to avoid another spat like this," she defended.

"Ginny, it's been a month," he stated bluntly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "I am perfectly aware of how much time has passed, Blaise, so don't you patronize me. I'm sorry if I don't move as fast as any of those other girls that you've been with, because I have morals and ethics, and I'm not going to throw those away because you're _clearly_ impatient!" Her eyes were blazing now that her temper completely fired up.

Blaise stared at her in complete bewilderment. "That's what you think this is about?" he said quietly. "You think this is about sex?"

"Well what else could it possibly be about?" she snapped.

Blaise groaned in frustration. He never figured that someone so smart and clever could be so utterly _dense_. "I just want your time, your attention, to know that you're just as much into this as I am."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, before putting her face in her hands. "I'm an idiot," she muttered.

Blaise sat down next to her.

She looked up at him. "And I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know, I just…Roxy said that earlier we took things a bit too quickly and now I'm just scared of losing myself in you." She met his eyes, and continued with a small smile. "Because that's just what you do to me. Sounds stupid, I know, but this just feels stronger than anything I'm used to."

Blaise regarded her curiously for a moment. "That day I kissed you, did it feel right?"

Ginny nodded. "Fireworks," she admitted with a slight blush.

He smirked. "Then what's the problem? If it feels right, why should we stop or take things at a different pace?"

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that we should just do what feels right, instead of doing what other people think we should do."

Ginny nodded again. "You're right," she said with a smile.

Blaise grinned. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said as he moved closer to her on the couch.

She leaned back against the arm of the sofa and he hovered over her, looking right into her eyes just before their lips met.

**$*&!**

Draco sealed the last of the thirty envelopes before sitting back and putting his feet atop his desk. Closing his mercury eyes, he brought up one pale hand to massage the area above his brow, attempting to ease the tension headache that had settled there. He could simply grab his wand and utter a spell to vanish the pain, but that would require more movement, and the young Malfoy was currently exhausted, emotionally and physically.

At long last, his specialists were able to pinpoint an exact location for the majority of the existing Death Eaters. His project was finally taking its first affirmative action against this rogue group.

Forty-three Death Eaters were currently in hiding on the very western tip of Bathurst Island off the coast of Australia. Draco's specialists had picked up on a concentration of Dark Magic in this location and had determined it as one of the groups of Death Eaters.

Now came the hard part. Draco had to notify thirty of his best men, including Blaise, and tell them that they were to be deported. The preparations were still being handled, so they wouldn't be leaving until February. That gave the Aurors plenty of time to tie up loose ends, secure their families, etc.

Draco looked at the envelope at the top of the stack. The elegant scrawl spelled out the name and address of Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini. He needed Blaise on this mission, he was Draco's right-hand man.

Though Draco would never admit it (unless under a very heavy influence of firewhiskey), he felt awful at having to send his friend out on this mission. The reason he felt so awful he would be even more loath to admit.

Weasley.

Draco could not mistake the undeniable happiness he saw in Blaise's eyes whenever she was around, or sent him a letter, or her name was even mentioned. It was pitiful. The Blaise that Draco knew all throughout Hogwarts would never get hung up on a girl like this, let alone a _Weasley_.

And now he was going to tear them apart.

He did not want to do this, for Blaise's sake; he could not give two dungbombs about Weasley's feelings. Draco's main concern was that if Blaise was too torn up about being apart from Weasley then he would not be able to perform at the level of excellence that which Draco admired him for.

Draco sighed in frustration. He was underestimating his friend's ability at compartmentalizing. Blaise would deliver, guaranteed. And Draco would make sure that he had time to write to the little weasel when he wanted.

He sneered to himself. Draco could not believe he was going to such ends to make sure his best friend stayed connected to a Weasley. He got up from his desk and walked towards the crystal decanter above the fireplace and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Quickly downing it and serving himself another, Draco left the office and made his way to the sitting room.

He threw his agile body down on the couch, but in the most graceful manner possible. Resting an arm over his eyes, he took a deep breath.

Draco knew that deep down he was doing this solely for his friend's happiness, something that was uncharacteristic for him. After his father's death, Blaise became a confidante for Draco. They were considered friends in Hogwarts, but after Lucius' death, Draco came to the realization that he really needed a friend, and Blaise was there for him.

So now, Draco needed to be there for Blaise, even if it was for a Weasley.

_A very beautiful, clever, and engaging Weasley,_ his alcohol-dazed mind taunted.

Draco cursed himself and sat up, putting his head in his hands. He could not help but feel the slightest twang of jealousy whenever he thought of Blaise and the she-weasel together.

Blaise had found someone who was attractive, interesting, and intelligent, all wrapped into one. And, even though she was a Weasley, Draco could not help but feel envious of his friend. _She's a great catch_, his mind said once again.

Draco's love life had been rather barren since the end of the war. A lot of people considered him and Pansy the perfect Slytherin couple, exemplary of the Dark Lord's cause. Unfortunately, Draco hardly agreed with the Dark Lord, and he could barely stand Pansy.

He had enjoyed himself on that lunch date with Weasley's friend, Roxy. She was witty and beautiful, but just a bit too high-strung for Draco's taste. But Weasley….she was sensible, peaceful, and easy to be around….

Draco's eyes widened and banished these thoughts from his brain. There is no way in hell that he could go for his best friend's girl.

Extremely frustrated with himself, Draco went to his medicine cabinet, swallowed a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion, and promptly crashed down onto his bed, falling asleep in moments, thoughts clear of the little weasel.

**(%#^**

Roxy sat in the library, a book open in front of her, but she was hardly looking at the text. A frown adorned her face, an expression very rare for the rambunctious Ravenclaw.

She was concerned for her friend. Roxy noticed that Ginny was spending a lot of time with the former Slytherin, but she did not look any happier. Roxy hardly ever saw Blaise, so she didn't know what he was feeling about any of this.

She had suggested to Ginny that they begin to take things down a slower path, because of the fight they had so early in their relationship. Roxy feared that maybe Blaise didn't want that, and now Ginny was doing things that she didn't want to do.

Fidgeting with her quill, Roxy began thinking of any sort of way she could ask Ginny about the relationship without upsetting the other girl. They rarely talked about it in general; Ginny just seemed to be sort of sensitive about the subject.

Roxy smacked herself in the forehead. She was Ginny's best friend. They both knew that they could talk to each other about anything. Why should Roxy fear talking to Ginny about Blaise?

"Oh, no…" she muttered to herself. _Ginny must think I'm a horrible friend!_ She thought. _It's like I'm not showing interest in her life, what must she think of me?_

Roxy practically sprinted out of the library, the book laying wide open, untouched, on the previously occupied table.

**~$)**

"Shouldn't you be getting back home? It's nearly midnight. McGonagall would be livid if she found out," Ginny said from atop Blaise's lap.

Blaise grinned. "She's not going to find out," he assured her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know this castle like the back of my hand. I can get in and out, completely undetected, any time I want," he said smugly

"If you say so, 007," she said, getting up off his lap.

Blaise looked at her in confusion. "007?"

She shrugged. "It's a Muggle thing Hermione told me about. Some man, he's like the Muggle version of an Auror, and that's just what they call him. 007."

Blaise just stared at her. "Remind me again why I like you so much?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Because I'm actually willing to put up with you," she said playfully.

A whooshing sound was heard, and an envelope flew out of the fireplace. Ginny caught it in her hand and regarded it curiously. She recognized the handwriting on the front and her heart sank.

"What could he possibly want?" she groaned to herself.

Blaise frowned. "Who's it from?"

"Harry," she stated blankly. She tore open the envelope and quickly scanned the letter.

"What does it say?"

Ginny reread the letter, not believing the words that she was seeing. After reading it for the third time she handed it to Blaise, and waited for him to read it.

_Ginny—_

_I hope this letter finds you quickly._

_I hate to be brief, but we believe that you are in danger. Stay away from Zabini. We know you've been seeing him, but you really must cease all contact with him._

_You are to come to the Burrow for the Christmas holidays._

_We will give you more details then._

_Love,_

_Harry _

Ginny saw that he was finished reading and looked up at his face to see anger etched into it.

"Bloody fool, yeah?" Ginny said with annoyance in her voice. "Honestlyhe thinks that I can't take care of myself. And what's with this 'Love, Harry' nonsense? We're not dating!" she paused to take a deep breath. "He is so infuriating," she said through gritted teeth.

Blaise nodded. "I think I should tell you right now that I would never under any circumstance put you in any sort of danger." He met her eyes. "I mean that."

Ginny nodded. "I didn't expect any sort of danger from you, you're too…upbeat," she said with a grin.

"All part of my devastating charm, love," he smiled back and kissed her on the nose.

She laughed. "But seriously, I think it's time for you to go. Some of us are still getting our education."

Blaise sighed. "You're right, let's go."

They walked in amiable silence to the entrance before turning to face each other.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

Ginny pondered a moment. "I'll write you," she decided.

He nodded and kissed her briefly before exiting the castle.

Ginny sighed contentedly, a smile playing on her lips, which still tingled from Blaise's touch.

She turned and started to make her way down the dark hallways towards her dorm. A few times she thought she heard footsteps behind her, cursing herself for being so paranoid.

She rounded the last corner, and the portrait entrance to her dorm was in sight. That was when she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist, another hand clapping down on her mouth, stifling the scream that threatened to escape.

The person holding her dragged her struggling body into an abandoned classroom, before locking the door and _Stupefy_-ing her into silence and immobility.

**(*&%$(#*&$%(#*$&%(*%&)#*$*%&**

Yeah. Cliffhanger. Word.

So this chapter wasn't terribly long, but I'm trying to shorten them to hopefully try and make the story move along easier.

I know it's been a year-long wait, and this chapter isn't all too great, but please review:)

Even if it's a bad review:D


	6. Chapter 6

Omgz another chapter omgz

:)

Oh yeah, I'm slightly plot-challenged. No big deal.

_Chapter Six—So Contagious_

_Could this be out of line, Could this be out of line?_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on, so contagiously_

Blaise walked from the castle with many thoughts racing through his head. He knew that he had strong feelings for this girl, feelings that he couldn't really explain.

It started out as an attraction. Ginny was a beautiful young woman and someone would have to be blind to disagree. The attraction was followed by curiosity, when he saw her stand up to Draco at the Alumni Luncheon. Then there was intrigue. During the reunion, Blaise had decided to wander the grounds and look for his old spot he had frequented during his time at Hogwarts. He was mildly astonished to see Ginny already there. That was the intrigue. They conversed, and Blaise discovered that she was also smart and witty, and he knew that he liked her. By the end of their interaction, he had asked her out.

Ginny aggravated him. Immensely. Blaise wasn't proud of the person he had been in school. He and Draco had been, in fact, nearly the same person: cold, indifferent, and pledges of the Dark Lord's cause. But ever since the end of the war, in which Blaise lost his mother, Blaise wanted to be a good man. His mother was the only person he ever loved, and he blamed himself for her death.

Sighing to himself, Blaise's attention shifted to the sinking feeling he was currently experiencing in his gut. He had always been able to sense when there was danger around those he cared about, and now was one of those times.

Cursing, he spun on his heel and sprinted back in the direction of the castle.

**#^*(**

Ginny's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness. The left side of her head was throbbing from where it had hit the ground. She was barely able to make out a figure in the dark, standing about three feet away from her.

The figure moved closer to her, before squatting down beside her. The person reached down and began to twirl a lock of her fiery hair in their fingers. Noticing that she was awake, the attacker addressed her icily. "Weasley."

It was then that Ginny recognized the slightly husky voice of the Head Boy, Sam Hidalgo. She sat up sharply and pushed him back, causing him to lose his balance easily. Standing, she looked down at him. "What is your game, Hidalgo?" she growled.

Hidalgo was on his feet quickly, and a beat later he had Ginny pinned up against the wall of the abandoned classroom. With a sinking feeling, the Head Girl realized that he had stripped her of her wand, her best defense.

"Game?" he smirked. "So you're having fun, are you? Excellent." He was leering at her openly and Ginny had to avert her eyes. Frowning, the Slytherin boy grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't act shy now, Weasley. After all, it _is_ the Slytherins that you go for. Don't think I don't know about you and that prat Zabini."

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "Is that what this is about?" she asked incredulously. "You're pathetic."

"You're in so such position to be saying such things, Weasley," he spat angrily.

Glaring at him defiantly, she asked, "I'm only going to ask this once. What do you want?"

Hidalgo let out a short laugh. "Quit acting like you have the upper hand in this situation, we both know that you're defenseless." His smirk widened. "And I'm pretty sure we both know exactly what I want."

Ginny's heart began to beat faster, and she was trying her damnedest not to let it show. For once, she felt absolutely helpless. She tried to shove him away from her, but that only made him angrier.

The back of his hand collided with her cheek and she yelped in pain. "If you don't struggle, this will be much easier for you."

Tears welled in her eyes as those all too familiar words swirled around her brain, and a weak cry escaped from her throat.

Next thing she knew, Hidalgo's lips were on hers.

Ginny remained motionless, but that only served to make him more angry. Hidalgo smacked Ginny again and ripped off her sweater and white blouse. Tears were freely falling down her face now. She wasn't resisting, but she wasn't giving in either. Ginny slowly began to recede into herself, detaching herself from her surroundings, hoping that this would be over soon enough…

Bile began to rise in Ginny's throat as Hidalgo started kissing her neck. _This can't be happening_, she thought. Ginny began to pray, that anyone or anything would come and save her….anything…..

**#$%^&***

Blaise crept into the castle slowly and quietly, not wanting to alert Filch. Assured that the coast was clear, he set off at a brisk pace in the direction of Ginny's dorm. He reached her portrait entrance and knocked rapidly, waited, then knocked again. No answer. The uneasy feeling in his stomach stayed and his mind began swirling.

Blaise backtracked down the hallway, keeping his eyes and ears on alert. He knew she was in trouble, just knew…

And then he heard it. The noise was very faint, but unmistakable. It sounded like a small cry, almost a whimper. Blaise checked his surroundings and found one door, leading to what he guessed was an abandoned classroom. He slowly walked to the door, which was slightly ajar. Silently, he pushed it open and the sight that greeted him caused his eyes to narrow dangerously.

Some fellow, he wasn't sure who, was in the process of removing his shirt. Ginny was up against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut and her arms hugging her middle.

"_Stupefy_," Blaise muttered, and the boy fell to the ground. Ginny's chocolate eyes snapped open and glanced at the form on the ground, before she slid down the wall silently, hugging her knees to her chest. Not once did she look at Blaise.

The boy in question was staring at Ginny, willing her to look at him. He walked over to her silently, pausing to pick up her carelessly discarded shirt and sweater; he handed them to her wordlessly. Ginny was still silent.

She looked at the articles of clothing, before throwing them across the floor. Her eyes began to dart around wildly, skillfully avoiding Blaise, landing once on the door.

Before he could address her, she was on her feet, ready to bolt out of the classroom. Ginny lunged quickly, but Blaise was quicker. Blocking the door, he rested his hands on her bare shoulders, staring straight at her face.

Ginny finally looked up at Blaise. She shrugged out of his light grip and uttered tonelessly, "Harry told me I was in danger."

Blaise's eyes widened at her implications. "You can't honestly believe I had something to do with this," he whispered, incredulous.

"Harry told me I was in danger!" she repeated, shouting at Blaise and accentuating her words with a rough shove to his chest.

Blaise stood back, aghast. This was exactly why he got so frustrated with her.

Ginny sprinted out of the room, clad in only her bra and skirt, tears running down her face. Blaise didn't bother going after her. His current anger and frustration would only serve to upset her more, and neither of them needed that. No, he would wait.

Leaving the room, he cast a quick glance over the unconscious attacker on the ground. Blaise cursed and slammed the door behind him….the boy had a Slytherin emblem on his shirt.

**)#*%$**

It had been a week. Ginny had recovered quickly from the attack; she had dealt with something like this before.

After leaving Blaise in the room, she ran directly to her dorm, only to find Roxy waiting for her. Roxy comforted Ginny briefly, until the redhead was in better shape.

Then Roxy addressed Ginny's relationship with Blaise. They had a fairly short talk, and Roxy got the basics: the two were pretty crazy about each other, but they fought constantly. Ginny reluctantly admitted that she was very stubborn and couldn't overlook his Slytherin background. He had been horrible in school, almost as bad as Malfoy.

Now Ginny and Roxy were sitting down eating breakfast, having yet another discussion about Blaise.

"All I'm saying, Ginny, is that you should apologize," Roxy repeated for what seemed like the fiftieth time that week.

Ginny sighed. "I know I should. Because I know I really messed up this time," she admitted. "I'm just afraid he won't want to talk to me ever again."

"There's no reason why he wouldn't want to talk to you," Roxy said confidently.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny replied, "Roxy, I basically accused him of having me attacked and almost raped."

"You'll never know unless you try," Roxy stated firmly. "Now, go write him a letter."

Ginny stood from the table, grabbed a muffin, and headed up to the Owlery to write that letter.

**(*^%(***

_Blaise—_

_I need to talk to you. _

_Meet me by the lake tomorrow at noon. _

_Please. _

_--Ginny_

Blaise read over the note thoughtfully. He supposed that he could just ignore it, pretend like he never got it, and never talk to her again. That was his cynical side getting the best of him. He was actually pretty surprised that she stepped up and made the first move after the incident last week. Sighing, Blaise penned a quick affirmative response. He needed to talk to her, too.

Blaise decided to give Ginny an ultimatum. Either she would drop the whole house rivalry thing, or he was done. Completely, no strings attached.

This was why he never liked to get involved with girls while he was in school. Most of them were emotional and temperamental and argumentative. Ginny was a perfect example of this. Blaise was sincerely hoping that if he became a new person then relationships would be easier for him.

Clearly not the case.

Also, Blaise had never gone through this much trouble for a girl before. Too many times he had let things slip through his fingers, and this time, he was actually putting up a fight.

Yes, he would see her tomorrow. And things would finally be straightened out.

Blaise went through the rest of his day as if tomorrow he was being sent to the gallows.

**(*$%($%#(***

So chyea. I'm sorry I suck so bad. :)

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song lyrics were from the song You Cry A Tear To Start A River by Between the Trees (amazing band!) And this chapter was So Contagiously by Acceptance.

PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED ALL THE CRITICISM I COULD POSSIBLY GET. Chapter 7 is in the works right now, should be out maybe this weekend:)


End file.
